Rajivi In Love
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: a simple os on Rajivi for rajivi fans ... also a sorry od for them. r n r :)


**A/N: so here is an os on RAJIVI. I m so sorry that I can't make IKNMP a rajavi fic. so here is a rajivi os. sorry it dilogical because when I posted 3rd chap of ILNMP I knew it would happen. whish stuck to my mind at that time is here. have a look:**

**At bureau**

Purvi and Rajat are in the bureau.

Rajat: Purvi kaam katam hogaye hai toh hotel moon forest chaaltein hai dinner keh liye.

Purvi: teekh hai main ghar jaa kai tyaar ho ti hoon tum mujhe 30 mins mein pick kaarne aajao

Rajat: okay cool

One thing they didn't know was that Dauyshant and Ishita were spying on them

Ishita: toh dinner pe jaane keh plans baan rahe hain

Dauyshant : kyun tumhe koi problem hai kya?

Ishita: shut up Dauyshant tum toh poori zindagi behwakoofe he rahoge

Dauyshant : okay toh tumhi Batak ke kya behwakoofi ki Maine

Ishita : stupid yai hi moka hai dono ko embarres krne ka. yaad hai na dono mill kr iss tharah hamari taang kheenchte the.

Dauyshant: ya your right but what next

Ishita: I think hum koh poori team ko inform kaarne chaiye poori team aigee toh ziyada maaza ayega

Dauyshant: okay toh poori team koh Ikatta karte hain.

Within 5 mins Dauyshant and Ishita call a secret meeting which Purvi and Rajat are unaware of.

The team: tum doono ne itni urgently Kyun bolaya hain?

Ishita and Dauyshant explain everything and they all decide to go.

**At moon forest hotel **

Dauyshant: yahan ponch to gaiye hai lehkin un koh doondai gaiye kaise

Ishita: Maine sahi kah tha tumh poori zindagi behwakoofe he rahogai. Araye idiot yeh hotel ki opening hai guest list mein check karte hain.

Dauyshant: woh umhh... Woh tumh jaanti ho kai kaam inta hai keh soch nahi paata

Ishita: jab soch ne ke baari aye toh kaam ka bahaana laage diya

sherya: shut up. Tumh doono please laarna baand kaaro chalo guest list check karte hai.

They check the guest list and find out that Rajat as booked table number 117.

They find the table and stand in a distance just in-case they get seen. Just then a waiter pushes sherya she falls on Ishita and Ishita unfornutley falls on table 117

Purvi: Ishita tumh yahan kya kaar rahi ho

Ishita: mmmain... Woh...umhh... Main aakele nahi aaye hoon mera saath poori team aaye hai woh dekho.

She points at the team and All of the team get revealed

Purvi and Rajat: aap sabh Yaahan kya kaare ho

Dauyshant: humh tumhara peeche ...

Just then Ishita elbows him in the stomach

Ishita: Iska matlaab hai ke yai, abhijeet sir aur Sachin sir poora ruste peecha peecha gaate raaha. App teeno suna joh gaari mein gaa rahe tai

Sachin, abhijeet and Dauyshant : peeche bageeche meib anagana phool kila hein barse ga sawar jhoom ma jhoom ke do dill aise kilenghe jaise ke Purvi aur Rajat moon forest hotel mein jaise kameez aur dhotii...

Rajat: baas baas. Haa woh Saab to teekh hai lehkin aap sabh Yaahan kaar kya rahe ho

Ishita: woh umh.. Ha Dauyshant go masal chai peene thi.

Just then Dauyshant gives Ishita a horrofiying look as he hated masala chai. And Ishita gives back a sorry look.

Purvi: Dauyshant sir aur masala chai. Not possible he hates masal chai.

Dauyshant: nai nai nai Maine masal chai nahi peene thee woh Sachin koh green tea peene thi

Sachin: mai kabhi see green tea peene laage main toh Haryana ka pacora hoon.

Purvi: excuse me

Sachin: woh mera matlaab hai sherya koh umh.. Ha sherya koh cold coffee peene thi

Rajat: inko cold coffee ke kya zaroorat hai yai toh already itni tundi (cold) hai.

sherya: kya!

Rajat : woh... Umh... Mera matlaab hai keh aap ka dil to inta garaam hai app koh cold coffee ki kya zaroorat.

Purvi: But aapko toh cold coffee pasand nahi hai. Sach batoa aap sab yahaa kaar kya re ho

Daya: woh sabh choro bohot booke lage rahi hain kaana kaate hain

Team: ha good idea

They all decide to sit down and have dinner together. They were getting bored so Purvi suggested they play truth or dare. It was freddy's turn and Ishita dared him to act out acp Praduyman.

Whilst he was doing that Acp Praduyman came and pretended to be angry but then started laughing.

Daya: sir aap yahaan. Aapko keh se paata keh hum yahaan hai

Everyone gave a confused look.

Acp Praduyman: baat yai hai keh jab Ishita aur Dauyshant Purvi aur Rajat ka peecha karne kee baat kare thai tab mein inki baate sunrah tha.

Ishita and Dauyshant exchanged shocked looks and so did Purvi and Rajat

Rajat and Purvi: kya! toh islie aap sabh yahaan aye thai

Daya: woh sabh choro. Paar sir agaar apko paate tha toh pehle aaja thai saat mein dinner ho jaa tha

The team: ha sir

Acp Praduyman: woh bohot kaam that islie nahi aapiye socha kaana nahi tumh sab se mill toh loon.

freddy: sir hamara be paas hogaya. Chale

Just then waiter serves ice cream to Purvi

Acp Praduyman: Purvi ka hone do saath mein nikaale thai hain

Ishita: sir aap loge chaliye mein aur Purvi aaj jathe hai

Daya: sure

Ishita and Purvi: ya

freddy: waiter bill doh

Acp Praduyman: freddy bill maine deh diya

sherya: sir aapna kyun

Acp Praduyman: tumh sab he toh meri family hoh toh tumh sab keh liye nahi toh kis keliye

Team: thank you sir

purvi and Ishita finishes their ice-cream and headed towards home.

**At Rajivi's home:**

as it was night time rajivi were ready to sleep. but really!

purvi went to bacony and started staring the stars. rajat came frm behind. he hugged her. she hugged him back. rajat picked her up in bridal style and brought her to the rooom. he layed her on the bed inside the room.

purvi: kya baat hai aj bare romantice hon rahe ho

rajat: wo kya haina k aj mere biwi bohat khoobsurat lag rahi thi aur hotel main to moka hi nahi mila to ab advantage le raha hon.

purvi: rajat...

**Dil tu hi bataa**

**Kahaan tha chhupa**

**Kyun aaj suni**

**Teri dhadkan pehli baar (x2)**

**Haan dil ne mere**

**Sun li tere dil ki pukaar**

**Dil ki pukaar...**

**Dil tu hi bataa**

**Kahaan tha chhupa**

**Kyun aaj suni**

**Teri dhadkan pehli baar**

**Haan dil ne mere**

**Sun li tere dil ki pukaar**

she could not complete her sentences because rajat kissed her on her lips. she also responded with passion. rajat went to her shoulder and opened her sarree. purvi's hands were on rajat's chest. he unrapped her sarre. she rolled around. she hit herself by the table and was about to fall with rajat held her and they had the cute eye-lock. rajat was first to come out from it. he picked purvi in her arms and layed her on bed.

**Duniya jhooti lagti hai**

**Duniya jhooti lagti hai**

**Sapna saccha lagta hai**

**Chhup ke teri baahon mein**

**Sab kuch accha lagta hai**

**Yeh aisi hawaa, aisi lehar**

**Jisme saare beh jaate hain yahaan**

**Beh gayi main, Keh gayi mein**

**Jo bhi mujhe kehna tha (x2)**

**Dil ne mere**

**Sun li tere dil ki pukaar**

**Dil, tu hi bataa!**

he kayed beside her. he was busy in kissing her shoulder and purvi was un buttoning his shrit buttons. she just tore his shirt while rajat's hand moved to her blouse dori and opened it. he just starred at her soft skin . purvi took his belt out. he removed both their clothes and pulled a white bed sheet on them.

**Baahon mein falak hota hai..**

**Baahon mein falak hota hai**

**Jannat ye zameen lagti hai**

**Kya pyaar mein ye hota hai**

**Har cheez haseen lagti hai**

**Dil khona hi tha, hona hi tha**

**Iss dil pe kisi ka bas hi kab chalaa**

**Chali main chali, Pyaar ki gali**

**Leke wafa ki sadayein (x2)**

**Dil ne mere**

**Sun li tere dil ki pukaar**

**Dil tu hi bataa**

**Kahaan tha chhupa**

**Kyun aaj suni**

**Teri dhadkan pehli baar**

**Dil ne mere**

**Sun li tere dil ki pukaar**

they reached to their climax and slept in each others arms.

**A/N: so guys it was on piu's request and as a sorry card to those who expected Rajivi in my story IKNMP. hope you like it. aaj pata chala k romantic likhne mein kitne sharm aati hai. neeche payara sa review box hai. wahan per revew zaroor kr dena.**

**tc & bye.**


End file.
